A Day in the Life: KOF storyline
by Jon Badwolf
Summary: Meet Roberto Carter. A lonely kid, with a big heart and a great gaming skill. After being brutally beaten, he makes a wish to meet people who understand him. He gets his wish. Read to know what happens. (Part 1 in a series) Part 1 of Day 1 up.
1. Wishful Thinking

A Day in the Life: KOF storyline

Prologue: Wishful Thinking

The alarm rang at 6:00 a.m. A teen at the age of about 15 wakes up in a room with two beds, two dressers, a closet, and a desk. He yawns as he gets dressed. As he makes up his bed, an adult enters the room.

"Roberto, get ready for school."

"Yes, Trevor."

As the adult left, Roberto says to himself, "Another day in the torture of a group home." Indeed, torture it is. Roberto Carter is a kid with no family and no friends. He is a great gamer and a recluse. He spends most of his time writing stories and playing games in his room with a smuggled PS2, XBOX, and G-Cube. As he gets dressed and takes care of his hygiene, a fellow "inmate" approaches him. He is known simply as Snoop.

"Yo, Rob," Snoop says as he walks to Roberto, "Why are you wearing a Steelers jersey? They are out of the playoffs."

"I like the color black," Roberto says as he smiles. He puts on his coat and knapsack and walks outside to the driveway. But as he waits he is jumped by some of the residents in the group home. As he lays in the driveway, blood-reddened and battered, he tries to get up. He is successful but he missed the bus. Now he takes a 30 minute walk on the highway to school.

After a long day of school, he rides the bus back, but again as he steps foot on the driveway, he is ambushed. This time he fights back, but is quickly subdued from someone stabbing him in his back with a pen. As he lays on the driveway ground bleeding to death, he makes a wish.

"I wish someone will be my friend and respect me for who I am." And with that he passed out.


	2. Cast List and Preface

A Day in the Life: KOF Storyline Cast List

Roberto Carter – Main character, based off of yours truly

Kaliaf Turner – Rob's best friends, my real best friend

Madeline Kearin – Rob's friend, my real girlfriend

Shingo Yabuki – 1st KOF visitor, The Student of Kusanagi

Kyo Kusanagi – 2nd KOF visitor, the Flames of Destiny

Iori Yagami – 3rd KOF visitor, the Purple Flames of Rage

King – 4th KOF visitor, the Muay Thai Empress

Ralf Jones – 5th KOF visitor, The Military Powerhouse

Ryo Sakazaki – 6th KOF visitor, The Kyogugen Dragon

Leona Heidern – 7th KOF visitor, The Deadly Assassin

Kim Kaphwan – 8th KOF visitor, The Justice Tae Kwon Do Master

Robert Garcia – 9th KOF visitor, The Italian Kyogugen Stallion

Terrence "Terry" Bogard – 10th KOF visitor, The Legendary Lone Wolf of Southtown

Adelheid Bernstein – Bonus visitor, The Noble Offspring of Rugal

WARNING!

What you are about read is kinda like a diary. This is what happens in real life for a inmate such as myself. I go to a normal mainstream school, and I'm always the odd one in the bunch. Most of the stuff here is true, so if you don't wish to know what I go through day after day, stop reading this fanfic. The prologue is a bit of an exaggeration of the truth but you get the gist of it. I hope you can help me continue this with your reviews.

Signed,

R. Carter a.k.a. Jon Badwolf


	3. Day 1 Part 1: Shingo

Day 1

Roberto woke up taped up, with the bandages deep crimson from the blood loss, on his left side and in his bed. He also woke up seeing a friend of his. This friend was from the game known as King of Fighters. Roberto rubbed his eyes.

"Hey kid, what's up? You rang?" said the man that stood in over him. This man was in a blue vest with a white tee and blue jeans and gloves with the sun symbol on the back. He is Shingo Yabuki.

"Shingo? Oh my God, you are here, in real life, in person! But how…?" Roberto gasped.

"It's simple really," Shingo said, "When you made that wish about someone accepting you as a friend, who more to accept you than your favorite Video Game Characters?"

"Thanks Shingo."

"So where are we going first?"

"I don't know? I'm hurt pretty badly. I don't know if I have enough strength to get out my bed."

"Oh I forgot to mention, as long as one of your fave characters is around you, you can do anything you want. All you have to do is imagine it."

"Really?" Roberto then thought of himself being healed. In seconds he was fully recovered. He hopped out of bed feeling more powerful than ever. He then checked his clock, 7:00 a.m. "Damn! The bus is going to be here in 10 minutes. I gotta get dressed." He raced to the bathroom and took care of his hygiene. He then thought, "I wonder if I think about of a new outfit, would I get it? No harm in trying." He then thought of an outfit with new black sneakers, a black hooded sweater, and black jeans. He was wearing his outfit instantly.

"This is pretty sweet Shingo!"

"All the reward for being a faithful gamer all these years. Now let's get the bus." And the two friends walked down to the bus. Like the day before, a surprise attack was waiting, but this time Roberto was ready. He utilized the moves of his comrade Shingo and knocked out the 6 people who tried to attack him. Shingo and Roberto boarded the bus and went on to the Fox Lane High School.

In the high school, Roberto was doing his daily routine, of minding his own business. It was a Friday, something exciting always happens on Friday. His first class was Math 2R. He took his normal seat in the back of the class with Shingo sitting next to him. He passed out in the class. He found no interest in the Math class. He didn't care for graphing. The 40 minutes of the first period breezed by with him sleeping peacefully.

"Yo Rob," Shingo said, "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Rob said groggy, "Class over already?"

"Yeah, what class is next?"

"Gym. We're doing basketball this week."

"Cool. I need a workout anyway." So the duo went to the gymnasium for some rounds of basketball. As they entered the gym a teen ran full speed and tackled Rob.

"Rob, it's you!" said the teen, "Is it true? Did you really beat KOF Neowave in less than 5 minutes?"

"Yeah Kaliaf," Rob said, "I did."

"Is that who I think it is?" Kaliaf said as he noticed Shingo.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I think it is Shingo Yabuki."

"Yeah, I'm Shingo. And you are?" Shingo asked.

"Oh my God! I'm Kaliaf Turner. This was Rob's dream. How did this happen?"

"I just wished for it," Rob said mournfully, "After I was beat down to a bloody corpse."

"Ouch, Rob," Kaliaf said, "I guess you are lucky to be alive."

"I guess so." With that a whistle was heard and the basketball unit began. "I'm down for a little 2-on-2. Who's going to be our 4th player?" Rob spotted a girl shooting jump shots. "Shingo ask her if she wants to play."

Shingo approached the young redheaded teen with a smile on his face. "Hey, I'm…"

"Shingo Yabuki. Rob's a big fan of yours. My name is Madeline, but you can call me Maddie.

"So the boys and I were wondering, do you want to play ball with us?"

"Sure, whose team am I on?"

"Well who do you want to team up with?"

"I'll team with you. This should be fun."

And with that notion, the teams were formed and the games had begun. Five games to "21" were played. The outcomes: 21-14 Team Maddie/Shingo, 22-20 Team Maddie/Shingo, 21-18 Team Robbie/Kaliaf, 24-22 Team Robbie/Kaliaf, 30-27 Team Maddie/Shingo. After the 5th game the whistle for showers was called.

"Man, Maddie can sure play, eh Shingo?" Robbie said as he smiled slyly.

"I can," Maddie replied, "Shingo, you aren't half bad either. I'm glad I had the opportunity to play ball with you."

"Well this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. So, I'm glad I played as well," Shingo said. The bell rang and the 4 friends decided to stick together as the all went to Biology class. During the way, they had a colorful conversation on who's the best KOF character. The class was boring, but Rob did stay awake. The next 40 minutes droned on, but Rob couldn't help but wonder how this day could get any better…

The class ended and Kaliaf said, "This is where I take my leave. I'll see you guys 7th period." English class was next. The trio entered the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Carter," the English teacher said, "I loved your story. Are you sure you didn't create the characters on your own?"

"No sir," Rob said, "I just complete what others started."

"Well, you get an A+ for your work."

"Nice Rob," Shingo said as the trio sat down, "I heard you were a great fanfic writer."

"Naturally," Maddie said, "Why do you suppose he didn't let Terry pummel you in his story 'Fighter's Providence'?"

"Good point." The class began, and all 3 of the friends enjoyed this kickass class. Although neither, Rob, Maddie, or Shingo liked Shakespeare, Julius Caesar is a kickass book. The trio was the stars of the class, reciting line after line with such passion and power. Each of them received no homework for the stellar performance. The 40 minutes passed quickly. The class ended in applause for the 3 students.

"Wow…" Maddie sputtered as they left the class.

"I should take up acting when KOF isn't going on," Shingo laughed.

"That was fun," Rob exclaimed, "Shingo, Music Tech is next. I work with a keyboard and make music tracks. C'mon."

"Music Tech, huh?" Shingo smiled, "Sounds fun. See ya Maddie."

"Bye guys," Maddie said as she waved while she walked the opposite way. Music Tech was quick. Most of the time was spent on Robbie's forums, since the track took only 15 out of the 40 minutes. The class went by swiftly and the class left the Music Tech room.

"Now what, Rob?" Shingo asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"We can do whatever we want," Rob said, "Ihave a free period 6th on Mondays and Fridays."

"Aren't we supposed to meet up with Maddie?"

"Yeah that's right. Look there she is." The guys saw Maddie getting her usual lunch of hot soup and salad. She spotted them too. She waved and the guys walked over.

"Hey," she said as the three sat down.

"You can play basketball pretty well, Maddie," Shingo said, "You are better than Kusanagi-san."

"Thanks," Maddie blushed, "You have a pretty good 3 pointer jump shot, yourself."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Hey, I got an idea Shingo!" Rob said, "How about we go to the courtyard, so I can spar with some moves I learned over the years."

"I don't see why not," Shingo shrugged his shoulders, "Let's go."

The sun blazed as the two teens stood and stared at each other. A crowd gathered with Maddie and Kaliaf keeping everyone out the way and under control. Shingo took his stance and Rob took Ash Crimson's stance.

"Ugh!" Shingo scoffed, "I hate Ash!"

"I don't like him either (no offense to Ash fans out there)," Rob said, "But I like his stance. Now en garde!" And he started with Ryo's Lightning Legs Knockout Kick. Shingo dodged it and went for a Beginner's Wild Bite. Rob blocked it and did Kim's Conquest Kick. He stepped right on Shingo's foot.

"OW!" Shingo jumped back on one foot in pain.

"Hehe… Sorry. You want to continue?" Rob asked. But as he said that, Shingo was already in the middle of his Shingo Kick. Rob was kicked hard in the face, blood splashed over the grass.

"Oh crap!" Shingo cried out loud, feeling sorry for that last attack.

"I'm glad you hit me full blast," Rob said holding his busted left cheek, "TAKE THIS!" And he went into K's Chain Drive. Shingo fell flat on his back when the move was over. Shortly after Shingo fell, Rob passed out as well.

Badwolf: Damn Shingo, you didn't have to hit me that hard.

Shingo: Sorry. I was pissed you stepped on my toe. That hurt.

Badwolf: Ah well, this makes for one hell of a cliffhanger, huh?

Shingo: It sure does. Wanna play KOF Neowave?

Badwolf: Yeah, Let me show you how it's done rookie.

leave to go play KOF Neowave

Meanwhile…

Redskin and Louis the Rouge play Darkstalkers

LR: C'mon Felicia!

Redskin: C'mon Q-Bee! (Red, don't yell at me for this. Talbain is my guy.)

LR wins with an EX Finish

LR: in Cyborg voice Booyah!

Red: Damn. I'm going to see where Badwolf is.

finds Badwolf and Shingo

Shingo: How can you beat me with me?

Badwolf: I'm just that nice Shingo.

Red: Hey Badwolf.

Badwolf: DARK SOUL!

Red is paralyzed

Red: What the hell was that for?

Badwolf: Get me out that damn casket in your fic.

Red: Okay, okay, okay.

Ash: OI! Baddie-Boy, you don't like me?

Badwolf: Hell no, you are a damn backstabbing asshole.

Ash: So what? What are you going to do to stop me?

insert long fight scene between Badwolf and Ash

Red and Shingo: sweatdrop

Shingo: Wanna get some pizza?

Red: Kool. See ya guys.

Note: The moves here were taken from KOF 2003. Also, the next chapter will be on my life in the group home. Stay tuned.


	4. Day 1 Part 2: Shingo's Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews. I feel so much better now. I must say, I didn't think I would even get one review. Well, now to answer them.

Redskin122004: I forgot about Demitri. I will be sure to put him in this chapter, OK. You and Louis are gonna have a rematch.

Valin the Wolf: As long as I get reviews from you guys, I'll continue this series. Expect a Darkstalkers one next. You know who's going to be first! 

M.K.: I try with my work. Glad you like it.

Badwolf: WTF?

LR: I agree.

Redskin: What the hell?

Sasquatch is raiding Badwolf's fridge-

Sasquatch: Yummy food!

Badwolf: Must… have… control…

LR and Redskin: UH-OH! Everyone run!

Everyone hides and Badwolf does his Howling Soul Reaper-

GG Annnouncer: Destroyed!

Shingo: Holy crap! I guess we should get on with the story.

"Hey!"

"Wake up!"

"YO ROB!"

Rob woke up in the nurse's office. His left cheek was bandaged and he sat up in the bed surrounded by Kaliaf, Maddie, and Shingo.

"Huh?" Rob said, "What happened?"

"You do the Chain Drive better than K'," Shingo said. He had his left arm in a sling and he had a little limp.

"Heh, I knew all those years of KOF practice would come in handy someday. What time is it?" The bell rang.

"Well, school officially over now," Kal said, "Let me take you to a mirror." Kal and Rob walked to a mirror. Kal took the gauze off Rob's cheek. The sight wasn't pretty. On Rob's cheek was a really deep gash from the Shingo Kick. The air stung Rob's cut.

"Ooh…" Maddie cringed, "That's going to take some time to heal."

"This is nothing," Rob said. He did the healing maneuver.

"WHOA!" Kal cried out, "Since when could you do that?"

"Since Shingo has been around. Well I'll see you guys on Monday. I'm going down to the city to see my family," Rob said.

"We're going to the city too," Kal and Maddie said.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys on the train. Bye."

"Bye."

"See ya."

The guys went their separate ways, Shingo and Rob was en route to the "prison". As the walked up the driveway, Shingo was surprised Rob was able to pull off the Chain Drive so successfully. He asked one question, "Do you ever wish to come into our realm?"

Rob's smile faded away. He always wished he could go to the realm of video games… "I wish for it all the time… My life is boring, uneventful. I can't stand it. But there's nothing I can do to change that, so I live with only the anticipation of playing with you guys." Tears welled up in his eyes. They reached the door. Rob went upstairs and started to pack clothes and his many games.

"What's this Rob?" Shingo asked.

"I'm going to see my family in Brooklyn."

"You got a ride, right?" Then a horn was heard. "Never mind."

The horn was the parents of Kal. Kal and Maddie's parents decided to pick Rob and Shingo up. The duo raced down the hill and hopped in the convertible. The ride down to the city was uneventful. The guys were taking turns on Rob's laptop playing KOF 98 on an emulator. Shingo dominated the game. Soon the guys arrived at Rob's house in Brooklyn.

"Hey ma," Kal said, "Can I go to Rob's crib?"

"Sure," Kal's mom said, "Don't do anything stupid."

"OK, mom." And the guys waved to Maddie, her parents, and Kal's parents as they drove off. The 3 guys walked up the staircase to the 5th floor (the elevator wasn't working). They reached apartment 5C. Rob started to open the door, but his mother beat him to it.

"Hello Kaliaf, hello Roberto, and hello…" Rob's mom started.

"Shingo, Shingo Yabuki." Shingo shook her hand with his right hand.

"Um, Shingo, what happened to your left arm?"

"Oh, nothing. I fell on it."

"Oh," Rob's mom started staring at Rob. He just smiled.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A cry was heard from inside the apartment. They three guys went inside as Rob's mom tended to the scream.

"Hey there Ray Ray," Rob said to the baby who made the scream. Ray Ray is Rob's baby bro. Ray Ray stopped crying as soon as he saw his big brother. "Gag a goo ga!" Ray Ray said.

"Hiya Ray," Shingo said. He tickled Ray Ray and Ray Ray laughed. It was going to be a good night. The rest of the day was spent playing KOF 95-2001 on Rob's emulators on the computer and KOF 2002-2003 on his PS2. All the guys were evenly matched. But soon that time came. It was 11:58 p.m. Shingo looked at the clock in Rob's room.

"Uh-oh. My time is almost up. I must say I had a good time. I hope you enjoy your next visitor Rob. I think you will enjoy him as well." The last two minutes were spent chatting about who the next visitor will be. 12:00 had come. Shingo started to fade. He waved good bye as Rob waved back, happy to have had the experience with Shingo. Soon Shingo was gone. And a new figure started to take his place. This new figure was none other than…

Redskin and Louis the Rogue have a rematch-

Red: C'mon Demitri (I got it right this time!).

LR: C'mon Zabel (I know how much you like this guy Louis).

Double K.O.-

Red and LR: AW MAN!

In an arcade somewhere

Shingo and Badwolf play KOF Neowave-

Badwolf: I'm so kicking your ass Shingo!

Shingo: No, I'm kicking your ass.

Double K.O.-

Badwolf and Shingo: AW MAN!

La Illusions Bar

King: What do you think of this kid Roberto?

Terry: I look forward to meeting him. I'm bringing some friends with me.

King: Really? Who?

Terry: Do you really want to know?

King: Yeah.

Terry: -whispers in King's ear-

King: Are you sure he's gonna be able to come?

Terry: I'm bringing his problem too.

King: Fair enough. (What? You thought I was gonna give away the surprise?)

Back at the arcade

Ash: OI! Badwolf, what's your beef with me?

Badwolf: You attacked Chizuru and took that thing from her body. That made me feel like Kyo, PISSED OFF!

Ash: Hey, I like power, sue me.

Badwolf: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Insert long fight scene

Shingo: -sweatdrop-

K': What's this?

Shingo: K', go away. Badwolf is closing the story up.

K': OK.

Shingo: Good night all.


	5. Intermission

-In a conference room-

Badwolf: I've gathered you gentlemen here for a little discussion.

Red: What's the situation?

Talbain: It seems that our friend's social life isn't doing to well. He needs suggestion on how to ask his "Felicia" to go on a date with him.

LR: Take her to a movie.

Badwolf: Don't have enough money.

Sabrewulf: STOP SPENDING IT ON VIDEO GAMES! -Smacks Badwolf-

3W: -sweatdrop- Um, take her walking through a park.

Badwolf: -Rubbing head from smack- That could work.

Sabre: Get a job you lazy bum.

Badwolf: I'm too young. I'm only 15. But I'm gonna get a summer job in the summer.

LR: But that means, you'll be leaving "Felicia".

Badwolf: I could try a long distance relationship. At least I have more freedom and allowance when I go back to Brooklyn.

Everyone: YOU ARE LEAVING THE PRISON!

Badwolf: Yeah in the summer.

Red: That's a good thing right?

Badwolf: Yes and no. I can finally be with my family, yes, but I'm gonna leave my girlfriend behind.

Sabre: You should go home. Family is more important than love.

Talbain: Not so fast, you should stay. I don't think you'll ever find another love.

Sabre: Family is more of a priority, you fool.

Talbain: Hey! Just because you never found love doesn't mean he can't keep his.

Sabre: What did you just say?

Talbain: I didn't stutter.

Sabre: You'll pay for that. -lunges at Talbain-

Badwolf: STOP IT! Both of you.

Sabre and Talbain settle down-

Badwolf: Now I have until June to make my final decision. I appreciate both of your input and I thank you both for letting me see both sides of the spectrum. Is there anything else that needs to be said?

3W: Yeah. What ever happened to VG University?

Badwolf: I can't continue it because Louis is too busy. I'm afraid it's a failed project.

Red: Damn. What am I supposed to do with my crew now?

LR: Make your own fic.

Red: I'll sleep on it.

Badwolf: Gentlemen, this meeting is now adjourned.

Note: If anyone has any advice on this situation, email me at Any words of advice will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Day 2 Part 1: The Kusanagi Flames of Des...

Day 2: The Flames of Destiny

In the room now with his KOF 2003 outfit was Kyo Kusanagi, the champion and hero of the KOF series. It shocked Rob and Kal to see him. Kyo kept his nonchalance attitude as he approached the two teen.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kyo demanded.

"I'm Rob and this is Kaliaf," Rob stated.

"Whatever, I guess I'm here to spend a whole day with you two?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it? Huh, Kusanagi?"

"Don't you dare address me by my last name. Not unless you are looking for a fight." He brandished his crimson flames. Rob merely stared him down. He hoped his plan would work. As Kyo charged with his infamous Serpent Wave, Rob side stepped and went into Iori Yagami's Maiden Masher. He connected and sent Kyo flying out the window of the apartment. Kyo landed with a large thud on the concrete of the street. Rob and Kal looked out side. Kyo wasn't getting up for a while. So they guys went to sleep giggling at Kyo's ignorance.

They woke up at 9:00 and Kyo was at the doorway looking furious. Apparently, he wasn't hurt that bad because his face wasn't bruised up and he didn't have a limp.

"Damn you," Kyo said, "How dare you humiliate me like this…"

"Kiss my ass, Kyo," Rob said, "You were the one who went off the handle trying to attack me. You paid the price. Now are you just gonna stand there or are you going to put up?"

"I back down from no one, not even a kid like you."

"You are a kid too. At least Chizuru says so."

"WHAT! You dare disrespect me?" His flames erupted from his fist.

"Kyo, if you want me to sent you out that window again, go ahead and attack me." Kyo's flames died down and he calmed down. He didn't want the humiliation again. "So Kyo, you shouldn't be surprised that I can beat you so easily. Remember that I use you so easy in KOF 2002. And I've been playing since 94. So you thought you had a chance? Be serious Kusanagi."

"I…" Kyo stopped he just walked out the room and plopped down on the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV. Kal and Rob, still in the room, had a little discussion.

"Kyo is a loose cannon," Kal said, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Kal, do you think you can use the powers that I have?"

"Don't know."

"Act like you are K'."

"Worth a shot…" Kal did K's Crow Bites, and flames shot out his hands just like K'.

"This is awesome!" Kal said, "Let's go bother Kyo."

Kyo looked at the two boys as they walked into the living room and said, "What are we doing today?"

"WE are going to the park," Rob said forcefully, "You have an objection?"

"I just want to get this over with. I can't stand you two," Kyo said.

"Oh really? Why I oughta…" Kal said as he lunged for Kyo. But Rob held him back. He wanted Kyo for himself. "Kyo, we are going to the park. We are going to play basketball and football and baseball."

"No hockey?" Kyo groaned.

"Maybe later," Rob said. And with that the trio left to go to the park.

At the park, Rob and Kal played 6 games of "21" while Kyo just scowled as he watched on under the basket. Kyo thought, "I have an idea…" As Rob jumped to do a layup, Kyo did his Serpent Wave. Rob didn't see it and was hit by the full blast of it. He flew back, his shirt burned and his pants legs charred.

* * *

Kyo: How do you like that?

Iori: Maiden Masher! does the follow up move sending Kyo flying

Badwolf: Thanks, Iori.

Iori: No prob. Anyone who has beef with Kyo, is cool with me. Anyway, nice move with my Maiden Masher. I like your style. Come with me.

Iori and Badwolf walk in distance

Badwolf: I need reviews people. No reviews less enthusiasm to write.


End file.
